Kisshu's Dilemma
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Deep Blue exiles Kisshu for bringing his little sister to the ship after their adoptive parents' deaths. What will he do now?


**Kisshu's Dilemma**

Kisshu sighed, looking down at the small girl sleeping in his arms. He had been called back to Cyniclonia to report on the mission, and after his report, he found out that Yuka, his little sister, was alone. Their adoptive parents were dead, and she had no one to care for her. Kisshu had taken her back to Pai and Taruto, but then Deep Blue found out and exiled Kisshu, saying something about childcare being a distraction from the mission. Taruto had protested, but Pai, being the eldest, overruled him and kicked Kisshu out. Now Kisshu was sitting in the huge sakura tree gloomily, with Yuka asleep in his arms.

Suddenly he heard a voice call out, "Kisshu?"

Looking down, he saw Ichigo standing under the tree, and floated down. "Hi Koneko-chan," he said.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"This is my little sister, Yuka," Kisshu said. "We just got exiled."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"Deep Blue said something about childcare ruining the mission, and exiled both of us," Kisshu said gloomily. "And now I've got nowhere to go. So what brings you here?"

"This is my getaway spot," Ichigo said. "My parents are getting a divorce, and while I get to stay where I am, both of them are moving out. They claim they'll still send me money, though. And Aoyama decided I wasn't good enough, and dumped me, and Moe and Miwa landed him in the hospital. He'll get out next month."

"Wow…" Kisshu said. He looked down at Yuka as she stirred, and asked softly, "Yuka?"

Yuka opened her eyes sleepily. "Hi Oniichan," she said. "You look upset, is something wrong?"

"We got exiled," Kisshu said. "We can't go back to the ship anymore."

"Where are we going to live?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Kisshu said. He gently set her down, and she looked over at Ichigo. "Oniichan, did you find a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Ichigo's not my girlfriend- at least not yet," Kisshu said.

"You've got a one-track mind, Kisshu," Ichigo said dryly. "Fine. You two can come live with me."

"You're not going to hand us over to Blondie, are you?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "No matter what he thinks, I'm not his slave, nor do I have to follow his orders. Besides, you two living with me will benefit all of us."

"How so?" Kisshu asked.

"You both will have a roof over your heads, and I won't get lonely," Ichigo said. "I like having people around- even you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kisshu asked. "'Even me'?"

"If you didn't insist on calling me a toy, I'd probably be your girlfriend," Ichigo said. Kisshu's jaw hit the ground as Ichigo continued, "But it's a little hard to tell whether or not you really love me when you act like I'm a toy. And I'm not going to go out with someone who only thinks of me as a toy that can be thrown aside when they get bored."

Kisshu was a bit speechless, but he snapped out of it, and hugged Ichigo. "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan," he said softly. "I don't think of you as a toy, I just like the look on your face when I say that. I'll stop if you don't like it, though."

Ichigo hugged him back as she said, "I hate it, but if you stop, we're good."

"I'll stop," Kisshu said.

"Good," Ichigo said. "Should we take Yuka home?"

"Your home?" Kisshu asked.

"Now it's our home," Ichigo said with a smile. Kisshu smiled back, then picked up Yuka, and took Ichigo's shoulder, then teleported to her room.

When they landed, Ichigo said, "My dad moved out two days ago, and my mom is supposed to finish moving out today."

"How are you doing with that?" Kisshu asked.

"It's better than the non-stop yelling," Ichigo said, shrugging. "And at least I won't have to deal with stepparents or stepsiblings."

"You don't really like your parents, do you?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked down. "How can I?" she asked. "They obviously don't care about me; I see no reason why I should care about them. It'll just make things worse."

"I think someone's listening," Yuka commented.

Ichigo sighed and looked out her bedroom door. Sure enough, Sakura was standing there, and Ichigo asked, "Why aren't you gone yet?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Sakura said.

"What for?" Ichigo asked. "To make me MORE miserable? I don't understand why you and Dad decided to have me. I know I'm the main reason you two got the divorce, and that's why you're both leaving me. At least I'll have people to live with me now, though. Which reminds me, are you and Dad going to keep your word about sending me money?"

"Yes, of course," Sakura said. "And now that you're not the only one here, I'll tell your dad that we need to send you extra each month."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "I'm going back to my room…."

"Bye," Sakura said. Ichigo went back to her room, and found Kisshu and Yuka looking at her worriedly. She closed the door, then walked over to her bed, and flopped down on it face-first. She felt weight on the bed, and then Kisshu asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

"Mm?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Do you want to go to sleep for a while?" Kisshu asked. "That helps me sometimes."

"Not really…." Ichigo said.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Kisshu asked. "I promise to keep it G-rated."

Ichigo looked at him, and he smiled. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she threw herself at Kisshu, hugging him as she buried her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back, stroking her hair as she started sobbing. Yuka came over too, and snuggled with both of them.

Eventually, Ichigo stopped crying, and Kisshu looked down, seeing that she was asleep. Yuka was looking tired too, and Kisshu tucked them both into Ichigo's bed, watching them snuggle together.

A few hours later, Kisshu was getting tired too, but became alert again when someone knocked on the window. Looking over, Kisshu saw it was Ryou. He sighed and went over to the window, then opened it and asked, "What do you want? Ichigo's asleep."

"I was just curious as to why the computers detected alien activity here," Ryou said, shrugging.

"Isn't that the reason Ichigo has a doorbell?" Kisshu asked. "Or did you have some other, more perverted reason for coming here?"

"She'd never let me in, so I have to climb her tree if I want to talk to her outside of work," Ryou said. "Care to explain what YOU'RE doing here?"

"Living," Kisshu said. "Ichigo said I could live with her, since her parents apparently decided to abandon her. And I'm exiled now, so I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go." He was trying to keep Yuka a secret, in case Ryou decided to use her against him.

"It took your leader this long to notice you had fallen for the enemy?" Ryou asked.

"He was hoping I'd get over it," Kisshu said. "That wasn't the reason I got exiled."

"So why did you get exiled?" Ryou asked.

"Are you going to use this against me if I tell you?" Kisshu asked warily. "Last I checked, you hated me, and were convinced that I was brainwashing Ichigo."

To his surprise, Ryou looked uncomfortable, and then he said, "I kind of told Lettuce I thought you were brainwashing Ichigo, and she lost it. That was SCARY, and she informed me if I laid a finger on you or harmed you in any way, she'd use her new attack on me."

"What's her new attack?" Kisshu asked, curious.

"Ice spears," Ryou said gloomily. "Anyways, I know what's going to happen if I try to separate you and Ichigo, so no, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not particularly interested in dying."

"One of Pai's attacks is ice spears," Kisshu commented. "I wonder if there's something they're not telling us…."

"Great…." Ryou said gloomily. "And I suppose Taruto and Pudding are together too, right?"

"Not yet, but I think it's only a matter of time," Kisshu said. "So, who's Zakuro with?"

"Keiichiro," Ryou said.

"You're the only one without a girlfriend, right?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Mmph," Ryou said. "Don't remind me. So why did you get exiled?"

"I took my little sister back to the ship, and Deep Blue decided childcare was a hindrance to the mission, and exiled both of us," Kisshu said. "We're orphans, and our adoptive parents are now dead as well. Childcare probably is a hindrance to the mission, but I'm beginning to think the mission is stupid, so I didn't really mind, especially after Ichigo decided to take us in."

Before Ryou could say anything, Ichigo asked sleepily, "Kish, are you planning on talking for a while? Yuka's hungry, but I can get her something if you want."

"Anything else?" Kisshu asked Ryou.

"No," Ryou said. "I really just came to find out why you were here."

"Well, now you know," Kisshu said. "You should ask Mint out; that'll take care of your problem of not having a girlfriend." Then he turned and went over to Ichigo and Yuka, and picked Yuka up. Ichigo got up, and followed them downstairs, leaving Ryou to climb down her tree.

_**The next day: **_Ichigo got a call halfway through the morning from Ryou, and she picked up. _"Ichigo, can you bring Kisshu and Yuka here?" _he asked. _"We're talking about next steps; Lettuce found out Pai and Taruto have been brainwashed."_

"We're on our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. Looking over at Kisshu, she said, "Pai and Taruto have been brainwashed, and apparently we're all needed at the Café."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "Go get shoes on, I'll teleport us."

Ichigo got a pair of sneakers and her purse, then went back to the living room. Kisshu picked up Yuka, and took Ichigo's hand, then teleported to the Café.

They landed in the main room, and found the other Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro waiting. "Good, you're here," Ryou said. "Kisshu, are you willing to form a truce?"

"Yes, and Taruto is too- or at least, he was last time I checked," Kisshu said. "But if he's been brainwashed, it's unlikely we'll get him or Pai to see reason. We have to find a way to undo the brainwash."

"Any suggestions?" Keiichiro asked.

"If we could kill Deep Blue's human host, he'll die too, and the brainwash will be reversed," Kisshu said. "The only problem is that Ichigo told me her school friends landed him in the hospital yesterday. It's not going to be easy to get in there and kill him without getting caught."

"Wait, Aoyama is Deep Blue's human host?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "Didn't you think it was odd that he could turn into a Cyniclon?"

"Uh… sort of…" Ryou said. "We were actually kind of worried about that, but due to Ichigo's insane obsession with him up till this point, we didn't really say anything. She wouldn't hear anything against him."

"From you, anyways," Ichigo said. "If someone else told me that, I'd have a better chance of believing it, because you were like Kisshu; you hated his guts and would do just about anything to get him out of your way- including telling me that he was Deep Blue's human host."

"You were still totally obsessed," Ryou grumbled.

"Point taken," Ichigo sighed. "What now? Aoyama's not going to be out of the hospital for another month; that's going to be way too long."

The others looked worried, and Lettuce asked, "What will happen if he awakens while Aoyama's in the hospital?"

"Major catastrophe," Kisshu said. "And a lot of people will be killed. Maybe I should just go to the hospital and kill him. I can teleport directly to someone."

"That might be our best bet," Ryou said. "What are you going to do if there are people around, though?"

"Freeze them until I'm done," Kisshu said. "I still hope there's no one there, though. I can check." He closed his eyes, concentrating, and finally said, "I don't see anyone." He set Yuka down gently, and said, "Stay with Ichigo, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," Yuka said. "You promise to come back?"

"Of course," Kisshu said, smiling. He hugged her, then stood up and teleported out. Yuka ran to Ichigo and held her arms up. Ichigo picked her up, and said, "Don't worry, Kisshu will be back soon."

"'Kay," Yuka said. "I'm hungry, can we have lunch?"

"Sure, what would you like?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure," Yuka said. "What is there?"

"There's some tuna salad, would you like a sandwich?" Keiichiro asked.

"What's tuna?" Yuka asked.

"It's a type of fish, I like it," Ichigo said.

"Okay!" Yuka said happily. "Can I have a tuna salad sandwich?"

"Sure," Keiichiro said. "I'll go make that. Does anyone else want lunch?"

"Yeah!" the others chorused. Keiichiro smiled and started taking orders.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported directly into the room where Aoyama was, causing Aoyama to look up sharply. Kisshu smirked and took out his swords, then formed an energy ball, and sent it at Aoyama. Unfortunately, the energy ball not only incinerated Aoyama, but the bed too, leaving a large scorch mark in the floor and making a loud noise. Kisshu heard running footsteps, and quickly teleported out, just as the door was flung open.

_**Back at the Café: **_Ichigo, Yuka, Ryou, Keiichiro, and the other Mews were just starting to eat when Kisshu teleported in. "Oniichan! How'd it go?" Yuka asked, running over.

Kisshu scooped her up as he said, "I incinerated him with no problems. I hope that reverses the brainwash on Pai and Taruto."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Ryou said. "We're having lunch, do you want something?"

"Sure, but when did you turn nice?" Kisshu asked.

"When Lettuce told me I was going to die if I hurt you," Ryou said.

Kisshu looked over at Lettuce, who smiled sweetly. "Okay, now I see why Pai loves you," he said.

"Why's that?" Lettuce asked, blushing.

"You're two of a kind," Kisshu said. "Quiet and withdrawn on the outside, evil geniuses on the inside. And good at creeping people out just by smiling at them."

"Pai knows how to smile?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, but he only does it when either he's around Lettuce, or he's trying to creep me and or Taruto out," Kisshu said. "Can I have something to eat now?"

"What do you want?" Keiichiro asked.

"Do you have turkey?" Kisshu asked. "I like turkey sandwiches."

"Sure, anything with the turkey?" Keiichiro asked.

"No, but I should warn you that I'm severely allergic to bananas, so please don't get the sandwich anywhere near a banana," Kisshu said.

"That sounds like a bad allergy," Ichigo commented, as Keiichiro went back to the kitchen.

"Yup," Kisshu said gloomily. "I ate one ONCE, and I nearly died because my fever wouldn't go down, even with Pai's healing. At least he managed to heal the stomach problems, though."

"Wow…." Ichigo said. "I guess it's a good thing I don't like them."

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He set Yuka down as Keiichiro came out of the kitchen and handed him a plate with a turkey sandwich. "Thanks," he said, and went to sit with Ichigo and Yuka, then started eating.

As they were all finishing, they heard teleportation, and tensed, because Pai and Taruto appeared. Pai held up his hands, and said, "We're not here to fight; the brainwash Deep Blue did on us snapped, and we're in agreement with Kisshu; we should form a truce."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I killed Deep Blue's human host, so we're good to go."

"We're going to get exiled for this," Pai commented.

"Taru-Taru can live with Pudding!" Pudding said happily. "Pai-oniichan can live here, and Kisshu-oniichan and Yuka-chan are living with Ichigo-oneechan!"

"I guess that's settled," Ryou said. "Is that okay with all of you?"

"That's fine, thanks," Pai said.

"I like this idea," Taruto said.

"Not too much candy, or you will be living elsewhere," Pai said. "Namely sharing a room with me, so I can keep you under control."

"Fine…. Not too much candy…." Taruto grumbled.

"Pudding knows how to counteract Taru-Taru's sugar highs," Pudding commented.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?" Pai and Kisshu shouted.

"Pai-oniichan and Kisshu-oniichan didn't ask," Pudding said. "Anyways, all you have to do is get a glass of grapefruit juice, and say, "Taru-Taru! Soda time!" It works every time, but you have to call him Taru-Taru, not Taruto."

"Well, since he's living with you, you can do it," Kisshu said. "The next time I hear something about fanged snowflakes, I'm going to strangle Taruto- got that runt?"

Taruto gulped at the look on Kisshu's face, and said, "Got it."

Ryou sighed. "Are we talking about a truce now?" he asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said. "Any ideas?"

"We could give you all our Mew Aqua, and you could heal your planet," Ichigo said. "We should have enough."

"Great idea, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said. He looked around, and said, "Is that okay with everyone else?"

"Yup," Pai said. The others nodded, and Kisshu smiled. "Then let's do that," he said.

**Okay, I KNOW I said I'd work on Arrested, and I started the first chapter, but I had already started this, and decided to finish it before continuing Arrested. Sorry, and please review! **


End file.
